


Dís and the 'boys'

by raiyana



Series: The Dwelf series [38]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Durins, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiyana/pseuds/raiyana
Summary: just a regular day





	Dís and the 'boys'

“Amad! Amad! You’ll never believe what happened to Kíli today!” Fíli announced loudly, bursting into the kitchen. Behind him followed Dwalin, who was sniggering in his beard, and she could vaguely hear a gloopy sound just entering their small house. Turning around to look, Dís stared.

“Kíli!” she cried, “That’s my clean floor you’re tracking mud over!” Grabbing the nearby broom, she idly smacked Fíli’s questing fingers away from the dried apple rings she was going to put in her pie, handing the broom to her oldest. Kíli gave her his most woe-begone face. Dís sighed. “Outside, boys. Clean off all the mud – including the floor! – and you may have a treat when you’re done, while telling me all about your day.” Turning back to her board, Dís noticed one of the cinnamon-dusted apple slices disappearing, sneakily removed by a tattooed hand. “You’re included in ‘boys’, Dwalin,” she sighed, waving off her cousin. Dwalin grinned, giving her a wink as he followed the lads outside, the sound of the winch creaking telling her they were at least making an attempt at cleanliness.

“He’s clean… well, clean-ER, now, Amad,” Fíli called. Shaking her head, Dís crossed to the door, staring wide-eyed at the spectacle outside. Kíli – apparently having decided that his clothes were too muddy to bother – had stripped naked, and Dwalin was attempting to pour the bucket of water through his hair while Kíli was bent over, a brown river of sludge washing out of the dark strands. Wiping her flour-dusted hands on her apron, Dís looked pointedly at Fíli, glancing down at the muddy footprints on the floor once. Her eldest dutifully began washing the entryway flagstones, pushing muddy water out of the door with an expression only slightly less miserable than Kíli’s.

“I think that’ll do, Dwalin,” she sighed, turning around to find a towel. “Help Fee with the floor,” she called back over her shoulder. Holding out her arms, she wrapped Kíli in a warm towelly hug, picking him up with ease and setting him on her hip. He was getting too old to be carried – Kíli had very specific ideas about how grown up he was – but right now that didn’t seem to matter, as he burrowed into her hold. “Well, then, **thundanud**[1],” she murmured, carrying him back to the warm kitchen and ignoring the wetness she could feel seeping into her shoulder from his sodden hair, “wanna tell me all about it?”

“I felleded,” Kíli mumbled.

“Into a muddy ditch?” she guessed, holding up a slice of apple. Kíli nodded.

“And Mister Dwalin yelled at Vani,” he added, cheering slightly. “And Fee beat him with a sword.” She tried not to laugh, but a few giggles escaped. Kíli munched happily on his sweet treat.

“Was Vani the reason you fell?” she murmured, rubbing his small back gently. Kíli nodded again. Wrapping the towel securely around him, she easily distracted her smallest dwarfling with decisions about where to place the apple slices she dried on strings hung in the kitchen each autumn. Unsurprisingly, most of the slices ought to be destined for Kíli’s mouth, in his own opinion, but eventually the pie was finished, a lattice-work of pastry laid over the apples.

“Vani is mean,” Kíli mumbled, when she slid the pie into the small oven Thorin had built for her. Dís hummed soothingly.

“Aww, there’s no food!” Fíli groused. “Kíli ate all my apples.” Chuckling, Dís turned to the pantry, lifting her youngest.

“Think you can reach the cookie jar, **thurrarur**[2]?” she whispered, like she was sharing a secret. Kíli gave her a bright smile, reaching for the fabled jar – the target of many a cookie raid – and pulling it off the shelf.

“Cookies!” Fíli and Dwalin chorused when she reappeared, Kíli holding the jar aloft in victory.

“One each, lads,” she said, mock-sternly glaring at them. “It’ll be dinner soon, and pie for afters.” They all nodded, equally avaricious glints in their eyes as they reached into the jar. She chuckled.

“But it’s cookies, Dís,” Dwalin whined. “Can’t only have one, must be a rule somewhere. Can’t I eat Thorin’s?” Dís’ chuckle turned into a laugh at his pleading expression, but whatever answer she might have given was interrupted by an offended ‘hey!’ from the doorway to the kitchen, Thorin scowling at Dwalin who handed over the extra cookie with bad grace.

“Our intrepid Prince has denied your request, o brave warrior,” she teased, giving him a wink as she replaced the lid, returning the jar to its customary place. Dwalin grumbled.

“Why’s Kíli naked on the table?” Thorin asked next.

“Because you’re going to take Fíli outside for a bit, while I give him a proper scrub and Dwalin makes dinner,” Dís decided. Thorin knew better to argue – all her ‘boys’ did, really – with that tone of voice. Dís smiled, picking up her youngest once more and setting off for the bathroom.

 

 

[1] Tiny hug

[2] Tiny rock


End file.
